Life of a Warrior: Spooktober
This is the fourth Life of a Warrior Book. If you want to read the others, go on Life of a Warrior Saga. A Year ago, Herobrine (Unknown) befriended Red and his friends and helped kill Enderbrine. Everyone was felt with joy, especially Herobrine. Herobrine now helps others and Amuse others (with Jupiter) and even sometimes made tears of joy. The Next Year, Red became the number one Possibilian Hero until one day, he was electricuted. Casey felt very bad, Herobrine was sad, Ixora was sad, yet, been amused by Jupiter all the time. Chapter One - Before Spooktober It was a Stormy with Fork Ligthnings and Loud cracks of Thunders afternoon at 12:00pm, when Herobrine was telling stories to Jupiter and Ixora about his life before. Casey was still sad and worried and went to her room. She went on Red's Bed and steared the Lightnings and listened to the Loud Thunders. She Cried, "Oh Red, Why, Why wasn't it me! We are gonna be in danger again and you are our only hope"! She then took a rest for a while on Red's bed. Meanwhile, Herobrine decided to throw a party and eat Sandwiches and drink Orange Juice. Herobrine brought the sandwiches and drinks, Jupiter gathered the Jukebox and C418 Discs and Ixora cleaned the hall. Casey began sleeping for three hours while Herobrine party till they become tired. Meanwhile, Red was drinking Potion of Healing, which wasn't working properly in his Digestive System and made him drowsy. The Surgeons gave him Ghast Tears on his chest, a Glistering Melon for him to chew and a Bottle of Water to wash it down. Red felt better and thanked the doctor. He ran out makin Doctors proud and he ran so fast like an incoming lightning and went to look for materials to get back to the Overworld. It took him four hours to find Obsidians and Water. It became 7:00pm in the Overworld and Casey was still thinking of Red while Herobrine, Ixora and Jupiter was watching News. Casey went to the shower for a short bath and was still thinking of him. Red eventually came out of the portal and spawned near his castle. He ran up and saw Herobrine, Ixora and Jupiter watching Television. "Hi guys", said Red. Everyone but Herobrine jumped. They were surprised and happy and all gave him a hug and Casey finished bathing. She heard voices saying, 'Hooray! Red is back and Let's have another party!!' She was surprised then put on her clothes. After dressing, she went downstairs and saw Red. "Red"! she shouted, "how did you live"! Red replied, "It's the Doctors job, they gave me Sugar, a Glisterion Melon and Ghast Tears". Everyone was so happy and partied all night. The next day was October. They brought monster heads, Jack O' Lantern Pumpkins, Herobrine Paintings and made Pumpkin Pies. Red said, "Guys, don't forgot that the 25th is my Birthday and my cousin is coming over". "I can't wait to see him, he'll be a very cool friend"! said Jupiter. "It will be a blast when we party with him, or will it"? said Herobrine. The Doorbell rang and Red opened the door. It was a beautiful girl wearing Red and a long Blue Pants. She said, "Cousin Red, I came to spend time with you till the month ends". "No problem Candy, let me introduce you to my friends and show you around my Castle. Chapter Two - Spooktober Organisings Of the beginning of the very bright morning, Red picked Pumpkins and crafted Jack O' Lanterns to decorate around his Castle. Casey and Candy baked Cakes and Pumpkin Pies. Jupiter and Ixora went to the Nether to gather some Soul Sand to carve Monster Heads to decorate the Castle and Herobrine invited a Radioactive Creeper and Two Creepers that are Properly Trained. Half an Hour later, they finished what they were doing. The Creepers could talk and were kind to their friends and have to do anything what Herobrine commanded them to do. The Radioactive Creeper was the meanest and bit Red. "Ouch"! he shouted. He started thinking like a Creeper and became a Creeper. No hands, Same clothing and skin texture but Creeper face. "Thisssss, isssss, Amassssssing"!!! he hissed loudly. A Creeper said, Red, If you think about being a Human again, you will become a Human, think about being a Creeper and you are a Creeper. "Wait a second", he said to himself, "I don't need a Halloween Costume because I could be a Creeper like Dracula can be a Bat. The Creeper said, "That's true, but don't say his name two more times or he will come on Minecraft"! "What harm can he do, He is undead and just one fire or light in his eyes and he exists no more" said Red. The Other Creeper replied, "You don't Understand, he is a Ghost and a Serial Killer like Herobrine, No offence Master Brine" "None taken", said Herobrine, "besides, it was true, but I now change because of my stupid dead cousin Enderbrine"! Candy said, "You gave me an Idea cuz! I am gonna fine things like more Slow Sand to make Monster Heads and Pumpkins for our Halloween costumes! Herobrine will be covered in chain and wear Jack O' Lantern Head, remember he is Undead." "Good Idea, I'll go up and Brew Potions like a Witch, which I am, and Jupiter will go and help you", said Ixora. The Friends began planning the halloween decorations and blocks. Meanwhile, an Enderman spawned and saw the Radioactive Creeper outside and touched it and teleport it to The End. The Enderman chirped and said, "I will throw you in my Cauldron when I'm finished and gain your powers to kill all mobs from The Overworld, The Anonyman Dimensions and the Spectraciaux Dimensions. And I'll be king of The End and be like my mentor, Enderbrine!" The Radioactive Creeper bit him and he felt the burn but then ate the Radioactive Creeper and said, "Dracula, Dracula, Dracula, I come to kill you"! The Enderman exploded and the Radioactive Creeper became Dracula. he said, "I am the great Alucard Dracula and I will rule Minecraft! Everyone especially that Brine fellow and his friends will worship me"! He then made a loud Evil chuckle and teleported to The Overworld to find Iron to build Android Henchmen. Back in Red's Castle, Red wore a Gold Chestplate in his Creeper form, Casey wore Wither Skeleton Skull, Herobrine wore the Jack O' Lantern on his head and the Chainmail Chestplate, Ixora wore a Witch's hat and a Zombie head, Jupiter wore a Creeper head and Candy wore a Skeleton's skull. The Creepers were sleeping in their Kennels which were built since Red was going to have a Dog. Chapter Three - Evil Sacrifices Every little Dark Night, sometimes early but looking bright, Red and his Friends always move their feet just to go and Trick or Treat. But one night on the tenth of October, there were pure evil, some people disappeared, some were murdured and some be came possess, but who, who will cause all these mess? It was the eleventh of October and Red Furnace and Casey were at their favourite restaurant enjoying their fries, hamburgers and sodas. Red was so happy that he got something to eat and Casey was there with him. "Casey, I love being with you here, and the food here is delicious", He said. Casey blushed off and replied, "I feel the same way too Red." "So, you heared of this Alucard Dracula guy right?" Casey asked. "Well, We should not say his name three times, especially in the Dark near a mirror", replied Red. Casey replied, "Red, I heared that someone or something called his name three times and many people Passed away and disappeared days ago. He's real and is gonna bring chaos to us as well as our family and friends". Red became speechless and refused to eat his remaining fries and Candy came just to drive them back home. "So, how was the meal"? asked Candy. "I bet it is delicious, because It is like my favourite lunch". "AD is back and killed people, so we better not say his name three times or he will kill us", said Red as he panicked. Candy laughed as she was driving but eventually drove over a Ramp and crashed. It was a lucky thing they've survived and saw benches and Firewood. Luckily Red and Casey carry their remaining meals with them. Meanwhile, Herobrine, Ixora and Jupiter were looking to find out how to kill Dracula. Ixora was checking on her Computer, Herobrine was brewing potions and Jupiter was crafting Diamond, Emerald and Turquoise swords. Ixora read the passage saying, 'Alucard was a minecraftian but died 600-601 years ago. Legends say he can go after anyone or anything that says his name three times will be killed'. "He's not killing anyone on my watch", said Jupiter. "By the way, where is Candy, Casey and Red? I hope they're not killed"! Somewhere.... Alucard and his Bionic Henchmen were murdering people and Alucard was at a Forest and saw a Man and his Pig. Alucard jumped on the Pig and fed on it. The Man shouted, "What the heck dude"! Alucard looked around with a messy face and sent his Henchmen to destroy him. They killed the guy and used his head as a decoration. Meanwhile, Red and company were so tired and full. "I am so sleepy but i'm afraid to sleep", said Red. Candy said to him, "Are you afraid of him Red! C'mon! He is a hoax and there is nothing that can make me believe in him because I have faith and you should too". Casey and Candy went to sleep while Red just went to sit on a bench. Red was on the bench flashbacking about Alucard killing his king, Spectro and was dreaming to himself about him killing Alucard. Chapter Four - Dawn of the Red It was the next day and Herobrine, Ixora and Jupiter was strolling through a city with their Weapons thirsty to terminate Alucard. "I can't wait to smash this Turquoise Sword in that Monster's head as well as his henchmen"! exclaimed Jupiter in a bad mood. "He have henchmen"? asked Ixora. "He does, I read the last passage and I tried to tell you both but you guys always say something in my way", replied Jupiter. Herobrine even called his Creeper Butlers to come along with him. They all walked together and they met Alucard and his Bionic Henchmen. "Foolish ones! Do you know I can take you down with one finger", said Alucard. "I don't care", said Herobrine."I am friend of all Hostile Mobs, a kind monster and the one who helped killing my cousin, Enderbrine! You can just show yourself off, and I know you are lava proof but I will take you down!" The Henchmen flew away kidnapping Ixora and Jupiter. "Hahaha! Fool! Do you know I will rule always and take over Minecraftia!" "Think again!" exclaimed Herobrine! Only Notch will have Minecraft and also, I will kill you in an instant". They both started fighting. Herobrine punched Alucard in the face and Alucard bit Herobrine. He flew and dashed and tried to feed on his flesh. Herobrine kicked him in the stomach. Alucard fell and teleported to the sky. He was an Eagle diving to eat a dead animal's flesh. He dove to bite Herobrine and suck his blood. Herobrine jumped and gave him a Headbutt on the Forehead. The both of them were badly injured and were having a possible conflict then. Red, Casey and Candy walked through the city to buy a cart to drive back home. They went into the Cart Store and asked a Shop Keeper for a Cart. Red asked, "How much is for that fast Cart"? "Ten gold please." replied the Shop Keeper. "I only have eight Silver and three Gold ", said Candy. "How much is with a Silver Ingot"? He replied, "Seven Silver Ingots." They purchased it then drove away. They drove to the park and see to monsters fighting. "Oh No, Alucard really existed", said Candy with a terrified face. She fainted and Red shouted to Herobrine so he can hear them. "Furnace and Girls!! Run away before you get hurt!" Red drove the Cart into a Cave. They went through a Mineshaft and saw Bats, Spiders, Skeletons, Zombies and Creepers. Casey was terrified she crouched in the Cart while Red was accelerating. They then went into a Stronghole and drove over another Ramp. He was going 150 mph and almost crashed. Red then hit a Monster Stone Egg and they all fell out of the Cart. "Aaaaaaah!! Silverfish"! screamed Casey. She picked up piece of Iron from the Cart and squashed it. Red saw a Troop of Creepers and shouted. Casey ran to the back of the wall dragging Candy and the Cart. The Creepers came as a Doomsday Device to kill Red. Red took out his Diamond Sword and started Swinging. The Creeper heads went up in the air like Fireworks on the fourth of July. Some of the creepers suicided by exploding. Then soliers of Skeleton started to sling their arrows and accidentally hit the Creepers. the Creepers then went and blew up on them. A Giant Skeleton came out of nowhere and started shooting giant arrows. Red jumped behind the Wrecked Cart and tried to craft TNTs. He collected Gunpowders and found fallen Sand and crafted TNTs. Red was stucked because of the Giant Arrows and the Skeleton was aiming for his head. But Eventually, Casey jumped out and picked up Red's TNTs and threw it straight on the Skeleton's ribs. The Skeleton sling his arrow hard to try and kill Casey but she was so angry she had to climb to try to light the TNT on fire. The TNT exploded and Casey fell on her feet and pulled out the Arrow to free Red. "Thank You Casey, you are the best girl a Possibilian Hero can ask for" he said. Casey blushed and spotted the End Portal. "Let's go in there to find out how to get rid of Alucard", Casey said. Candy woke up and saw the Bionics escaping the Stronghole but she was too nervous to say anything. Meanwhile, The Bionics escaped and saw Herobrine and Alucard bloody. The Creepers who were watching the fight saw the Bionics and one of them was walking and found a Diamond on the grassy plain. He stooped over to pick it up and the Creepers snucked behind him and 'BOOM', they exploded and killed him. Virus Brine, one of Alucard's bionic henchman, go and tried to smash Herobrine but herobrine critically punched him and made him laned in a Minecart. He drove it and enjoyed the Sweet ride until he saw the end of the Bridge. He was trying to get out but was stuck because of Slimeballs on his Pants bottom. He sank into the lava and died. Chapter Five - To Scream or not to Scream? Herobrine was killed and Alucard wanted to eat his flesh. He bit him in the neck and sucked his blood and scraped his cheeks. Poor Herobrine was dead again and he lied there being eaten by Alucard. Meanwhile in The End. Red stabbed the Dragon making it fall like a Plane that is going to be crashed, but in stood their screeching and Red took up the Egg. Casey and Candy patched it up and healed it and the Dragon show respect to Red but fly away frightened. Red apologised to it before it flew away then Red and the Girls went back to the Overworld. It took them a minute to reach there and he spawned infront of Herobrine's dead body and saw a Sign near his feet saying 'Who ever see Herobrine dead and read this sign, you are next'. Red frowned angrily and cracked the Egg. People were running fast as they could and some stood near fire and some stood near Ice. An anonymous man said to Red, "Mr. Red!! We need your help! The Dracula killed our friends and hang a sign and if we read it, we are dead meat!" "Don't say that mister, because he is dead meat", replied Red. "I will go after him and end him forever and October will be safe thanks to me!" So the next day, Red went to a Taiga without snow. He tranformed into a Creeper and climbed up the Spruce tree. He spied on Alucard bringing monsters from the Nether to take over the overworld. Red was so angry he exploded and flew into the portal. Alucard multiplied and went into a woman's body and made her explode. Jupiter and Ixora came out of nowhere and threw Healing Potions at one of the Alucard Imposters making it burn to death. Casey and Candy desided to check on Red but could not find him, but only found Dracula. Dracula's imposter flew in the air and suck the life of a Sheep then went to the village and Destroyed it. The Villagers became Zombie Villagers and went to feed on other Humans' flesh. Red jumped out back from the portal and grabbed a fake Alucard and gave him a punch making him fall through the moisture and fell on the neck and died and vanished on a Diamond Ore, cracking it. Casey smiled and took out her sword along with Candy and slayed the Zombie Villagers and Nether Mobs. Red turned around and saw Casey and Candy killing Zombie Villagers and Nether mobs. "Gals"! he shouted, "I'm so glad you are all safe!" "Red, you're alive"! said the Girls. Ixora and Jupiter spotted them then went to meet them. Ixora was riding Gold Fever and Jupiter was riding Shooting Star. "Thank goodness you and some of the citizens of the Overworld are okay guys", said Ixora. "We were trapped in a Stronghole prison cell and we escaped and then found the portal to Possible World and came back with these Horses", said Jupiter. Red was so happy and then went along home with his friends, cousin and the Horses. Alucard Dracula was spying on them and was eating a Creeper head. "Hahahaha! You foolish ones! This isn't over yet until I say it will over", he said to himself then made an evil chuckle then fly to Red's room. Chapter Six - The Betrayal? It was the 20th of October and October was ending in chaos and many didn't even got a chance to say goodbye before their birthday. Red was so disappointed about failing to eliminate Alucard Dracula and saw him possessing the girl, including Ixora. He sat on his soft, red bed and ate his Pumpkin Pie. Jupiter felt down-hearted too since he saw Alucard smooching the Girls, even his first and only girl. Jupiter came into Red's room and was saying bad things about Alucard and Red wasn't buying it. Red shared his pie with Jupiter and said, "Jupiter, this isn't the last I will see that demonic Vampire! I will get rid of him or October isn't my month anymore, February wil be." "You're right buddie", said Jupiter, "We better break that Zombie, Bat hybrid Wizard and free the girls! No one kisses any or hurt any of my friend that are girls!" They all crafted Ruby Hammers and stained them with Permanent Potion of Healing. Red went and spotted a Spider Centaur and Zombies with Jack O' Lantern Heads. They smacked them, squashed them and flattened them then ran off to The Nether to find Alucard. Meanwhile, Casey was dipping buckets of lava for Alucard, Ixora was making Potions from her Cauldron and Candy was killing Ghasts, Withers and being the number one wanted criminal of the Nether to all Zombie Pigmen. Alucard take up the bucket of lava and pured it in the Cauldron then threw Ghast Tears to cool it down, a Nether Star to make it a powerful source and made Zombie Pigmen sink in the cauldron while some retreated Alucard. Alucard used his bare hands and mixed it up and took up the Cauldron then drink it. He becomes bigger and stronger. Red and Jupiter arrived with their hammers ready to pound the evil out of Alucard's head. Red was so angry, he smashed a Quartz Ore and said, "You thief! You don't deserve girls! You deserve to chill out and turn Black and Blue! This is Justice man! No one enjoyed October except the kids and since Jupe and I will crush you like a Piniata, it will become releasing souls and your head will explode like a Creeper experiencing ignite!" Alucard yawned then laughed then sent the girls to seize them. Red shouted, "Candy, Casey, Ixora! No!! don't listen to him! Please!!" Chapter Seven - Battle of the Undead Jupiter was captured and was sent to a cliff with Red. "I guess this is the end Red buddy, I guess October will be ruined and Minecraftia will become weak and have to obey that loser!" Casey and Ixora kicked Red and Jupiter off the Cliff so they can fall in lava. Herobrine anonymously flew out of the Lava and grabbed Red and Jupiter then kicked Alucard over the lava. The girls had to follow Herobrine and Herobrine was heading out of the Nether portal. Everyone including Alucard came out of the Nether Portal and was ready to brawl. Herobrine flew to Red's castle and the Girls sit and watch the fighting and was cheering for Alucard. "An epic guy like me never loses", said Jupiter. Red kicked Alucard, Jupiter smacked Alucard, Red took him up and swing him in the air, Jupiter threw his hammer and hit Alucard in the forehead and when he fell, Red wacked him with his hammer. Alucard was weak and had to run away from Red and Jupiter. Red searched in the bushes and couldn't find him. Jupiter searched in the field of super tallgrasses searching but only got stung from some of the Grass. When Jupiter turned around, Alucard punched him hard in the stomach and hold him by the neck then slammed him in the grass. Jupiter almost died, then Red came and jumped on his back rubbing Alucard's head roughly. Alucard walked with Red on his back then kicked him off his back then kicked him off the mountain. Red fell hard on the grass. Alucard caused rain and threw metal in the air causing lightning and thunder. The lightning struck near Red. Luckily Red was covering his ears then walked trying to climb the Mountain. Eventually, Herobrine came with the horses and Alucard made the rain stopped then used magic and caused a Giant Zombie to kick the Horses away with Herobrine. Casey came back normal, as well as the other girls and checked on the boys. Jupiter was found suffering by Ixora, Red was found weakened by Candy and Casey. Candy wailed when she see how terrible Red looks, lying on the grass. Casey was shocked and angry and wanted vengence and victory over Alucard. Ixora gave Jupiter healing potions and regeneration potions to get him better. She then threw some on Red and made him better. Herobrine flew and used his bare hand to crush the Giant Zombie. Casey took out her sword and swing it side to side ready to take down Dracula. Dracula bit Casey on her right arm and threw her in bushes. Ixora stacked Healing potions in his mouth and made him sick. Alucard took her up and threw her in the same bush were Casey fell in. Then Candy said to herself, "Nothing is gonna stop me from kicking your butt Alucard Dracula! I will say six words! Herobrine, come on and slay him!" Herobrine rushed Alucard over the hill and tried to kill him. Red wanted to jumped over the hill too and took his hammer. He said to Herobrine, "Brine, hold him steady!" Red jumped off high and ready to slam his hammer on the belly. He slammemed it, Alucard screamed while his mouth and Eyes became white and bright as a torch light. He screamed so hard that he exploded and burnt to death. Herobrine was impressed, Casey brought tears of joy, Candy smiled with glee, Ixora was impressed and Jupiter was so overjoyed of what Red did. Red became happy himself. And so, everyone enjoyed October, Everyone from the city cheered for Herobrine and Red and gave them Diamonds as rewards, the other friends of Red got Gold and Silver ingots. Children at night will go trick or treating with their friends or partners. Adults will have halloween feasts and treats. Many animals were also protected by farmers and masters. People even slaughtered them for meals for Halloween and everyone admired Herobrine and Red and will remember on October 20th is the anniversary of Herobrine and Red killing a dangerous Vampire. On the 25th was Red's 23rd birthday and everyone of Red's friends from the Overworld, Calfloward and Leethers came to his huge birthday party at Possible World. Many enjoyed the birthday party and had Karaoke and fun activities at Red's City Hall of Possible World. The Horses even befriended other Horses, Asses and Mules. Red and Casey kissed that day. Herobrine and Candy danced together. Ixora and Jupiter danced and kissed and ate. Everyone was so happy that they've enjoyed themselves. But, will there be any other confusions that Red and Herobrine should fix? A robot was sent to kill Red on November. His name was DER and was created by a Mad scientist and the completely deseased, Dr. Roly Poly and Alucard. Wonder what happened to Alucard? His soul was sunken in Soul Sand and that sand fell in lava. Will he return? Will be become stronger again? Or will he just die and a New robot took over his abilities? THE END Read Also: * Life of a Warrior: The Possibilian Hero (first story) * Life of a Warrior: Love Bird (second story) * Life of a Warrior: Virus City (third/discontinued) * Dreams of the Heart (fourth story/first Wild Creeper story) * The Creepy and the Generous (fifth story/second Wild Creeper story) Category:Life of a Warrior Saga Category:RedFurnace's Fanfics Category:Fanfictions Category:Finished Fanfictions Category:Halloween fanfics